Walk Me Down the Middle
by musicisloveandlife
Summary: Walk me down the middle like you don't care, let the whole world know you belong to me.  A Smitchie one shot


This is my first songfic! When I heard this song I just had to write a smitchie one shot...so I ended up writing this at midnight :P

Oh and I have some good news for y'all (drumroll) I have finished all of my AS exams so i now have more time to write!

I suggest you listen to the song Walk Me down the Middle - The Band Perry

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walk me down the middle of the county fair<strong>_

_**Walk me down the middle like you don't care**_

_**Walk me by the ferris wheel**_

_**And make sure she sees**_

_**Let the whole world know you belong to me**_

Here I am on the biggest day of my life waiting to be led down the aisle by my father to my future, my everything.

I honestly cannot believe how time has flown by since I met Shane. We've been through a lot together. The distance, jealous fans, insecurities but none of that matters to us because we both know how we feel and that's what I've learnt most from being with Shane, he taught me how to love and we've watched how that love grows day after day and will continue to grow for the rest of our lives.

If I'm being honest, I never thought that Shane and I would reach this point in our relationship. I always thought he'd find someone prettier than me, someone that can offer him more than I can. I also thought that he was ashamed to be seen with me at one point. We'd been dating for about two years and I was ready to reveal our relationship to the public even though I knew I'd be the most despised girl in the world. I was ready.

_Flashback_

_I was on the phone to Shane as he was currently on tour with Nate and Jason. _

"_Shane I don't get why we can't go public with our relationship" I complained to him._

"_Baby it's not that I don't want to, I just think that we're not ready to have the whole world know about our love" Shane reasoned._

"_We're not ready or you're not ready!" I argued trying desperately to make him agree with this._

"_I am ready. I just don't want the media to delve into every aspect of your life. I still want you to live a normal life and not have to deal with all the scrutiny." He explained_

_At this point I snapped at him "Shane I'm ready. I'm graduating in a month and I know that I'll lose all sense of privacy but if it means that I can be with you in public, than it's worth it...you're worth it."_

_He sighed and said "Baby please, just give it another couple of months"_

"_Why Shane! Are you ashamed to be with me! I get that I'm not the prettiest girl out there but I am not that ugly. Or wait you think being seen with a normal girl from Texas would ruin your rep" I exclaimed letting all of the emotions I had kept inside reveal itself. _

"_I'm not ashamed" He said, desperation clear in his voice._

"_Then why won't you tell them" I yelled feeling hot tears surface._

"_I just-""You know what I know how I feel about you and if you don't want to be seen with me then don't bother coming here at all" I said and hung up on him. Why was it so hard for him to understand that I'm ready for the world to see us. All I want is to be able to go to the county fair without having to hide my boyfriend who I thought loved me._

_End of Flashback_

_**I'd walk through fire for you**_

_**Walk through barbed wire for you**_

_**I'd walk miles, it's true**_

_**Just to be with you**_

That conversation was definitely a defining moment for our relationship as I got the greatest surprise of my life at the county fair.

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday and I hadn't spoken to Shane in three days. I was so angry that he wouldn't even consider going public with our relationship. I ignored ever one of his phone call and didn't read a single text._

_I ended up going to the county fair with my cousin and best friend. However I felt like a fifth wheel because they had both had their boyfriends with them. I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked behind them, ignoring what they were talking about._

_After about an hour both couples went off on their own and left me by myself. I didn't want to stay at the fair on my own so I made my way towards the exit. But just as I was about to go I ran into the last person I wanted to see, Stephanie Rogers, the schools most popular girl and head cheerleader._

"_awww what's this little miss Torres all alone at the county fair." Stephanie said tauntingly._

"_Stephanie please just get out of my way so I can leave. I'm really not in the mood right now" I replied frustrated._

"_Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings. I'm not surprised though I mean why would anyone want to be seen with you. I mean you're ugly, have no sense of style and fat." Stephanie said with an obvious smirk to her face._

_Instead of responding I walked around her and headed for the exit fighting the tears that threatened to surface. She was right no one wants to be with me, not even Shane. I made it to the exit and made my way to the car. But as I approached I saw a figure leaning on the side of the car. I gasped when I realized it was Shane._

_I walked over to him and asked "What are you doing here? Don't you have a concert?"_

_He grabbed my hand, gazed lovingly into my eyes and said "We have a couple of days off so I thought I'd come surprise you." One of his hands left mine and wiped away one of the tears that had escaped my eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked, concern flooding his voice._

"_Because everyone is right. No one wants to be with me. I mean why would they I'm nothing special just plain old Mitchie Torres" I felt his arms move around my waist as he pulled me into a hug as I cried into his chest._

"_Did Stephanie tell you this?" Shane asked. I simply nodded into his shirt as more tears leaked from my eyes._

_I felt his arms tighten around me as he whispered soothingly into my ear. After about five minutes he pulled away, grabbed the sides of my face and said "That's not true and you know it Mitchie. You are not nothing, your everything. You are beautiful and talented and have the ability to make anyone smile even when they feel like crap. Besides no matter what those girls say to you I will always love you."_

_Sniffling I whispered "Then why don't you want to be seen with me?"_

_He sighed. "Mitchie I love you and I'd do anything for you. The only reason I didn't want to go public was because I was scared. Scared that once you've experienced the baggage I carry you'll realize that you deserve to be with someone that can be with you 24/7 and not three times a month. Scared that you'll realize that I'm not worth being with. Scared that you'll realize it and leave me." He whispered and gently kissed my forehead._

"_I would never leave you" I said felling overwhelmed with love after hearing him say that._

"_I know that now. That's why I'm here. You shouldn't be here alone and I personally would love to have the chance to win one of those giant teddy bears for you and have every eye stuck on us as we walk down the middle of the county fair." He smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me back to the county fair._

_As we made our way through the crowd of people, everyone gasped as whispers swirled as they saw the biggest heartthrob in America holding hands with plain old Mitchie Torres._

_We walked toward the ferris wheel and saw Stephanie and her gang of wannabees staring at Shane and me with a look of shock. Shane had also taken notice of this and stopped walking. He turned me around to face him and kiss me. I eagerly returned the kiss as we stayed in that position for minutes. When we pulled away he put his arm around me and shot Stephanie a look said "you better stay away from us."_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled thinking of that moment. The next day it was all over the internet "Shane Grey is officially off the market." The criticism was hard to take but we made it through and now here we are 5 years after we'd met and 3 years after that night as I heard the music start as my dad walked by my side down the aisle. I locked eyes with Shane and smiled knowing that no matter what happens in my life I'll be fine as long as I have him by my side.

_**If you walk me down the middle of my momma's church**_

_**Walk me down that aisle in your finest shirt**_

_**Let the whole world know you belong to me**_

* * *

><p>There you have it!<p>

Love it/hate it leave a review and let me know ;)


End file.
